What Could Go Wrong?
by AbhainnGealach
Summary: Once again Johnny Smith encounters the Doctor, and while on vacation. And he thought nothing could go wrong.


I do not own Dr. Who or the Dead Zone

A/N This sequel/follow up takes place (for Johnny Smith) a number of months his first meeting The Doctor and Rose. He, along with his best friend Bruce, will encounter the Doctor again...a Doctor with a new face and a new companion. Please enjoy.

**What Could Go Wrong?**

**By AbhainnGealach**

"England? What do you mean you're going to England?" Sarah demanded as she stopped chopping vegetables and brandished the knife in Johnny's direction.

"Sarah, come on, it's just a vacation. I'm going with Bruce. I told you, he's going to some seminar in London and he offered to let me tag along," Johnny explained.

"Yeah, maybe, but all your doctors and your family is here. Is it really a good idea to leave the country right now, with these headaches you've been having?"

"Sarah, I'll be fine. Walt, tell her I'll be fine, I'll be with Bruce," Johnny appealed to Walt who sat at the counter, watching his wife mother hen his friend with amusement.

"He'll be fine, Sarah, he'll be with Bruce," Walt parroted and Sarah turned her glare on her husband.

"Oh, fine help you are," she snorted.

Walt looked at Johnny with a grin, spread his arms and rolled his eyes.

"I'll call every day and I'm sure they have doctors over there if I need one," Johnny said, trying to placate Sarah. He hated it when she mothered him, especially since they had once been engaged. He began to wonder briefly if the coma hadn't been a lucky escape. His lips curved into a grin.

"I don't know what you're smirking at mister," Sarah scolded. "But you just better call every day."

Johnny walked over to her and put his hands fondly on her shoulders. "I'll be fine Sarah, and I will call every day, I promise."

"Okay," she relented. "Well have fun then and bring us back some expensive souvenirs," she added, giving him a playful shove.

"I will. It will be nice to have a vacation, as much as it's possible for me to have one at any rate." He shrugged. "What could go wrong?"

Sarah lightly punched his arm before he could jump out of reach and Walt chuckled.

"Take care Johnny. See you in a week," Walt said, getting up and walking over to Johnny to shake his hand.

"Thanks, Walt." Johnny shook Walt's hand and gave him a quick hug then reached over and included Sarah in the squeeze.

"Better run, got packing to finish before Bruce picks me up."

With a quick wave he left and rushed home to throw a few last minute things into his suitcase before Bruce arrived.

The ride to the airport and the subsequent getting checked in and boarded onto the plane went smoothly and quickly to Johnny's relief. He and Bruce sat quietly for the first few minutes after the plane was in the air and then looked at each other and grinned.

"So," Bruce began, "Sarah let you go?"

Johnny sighed. "Sometimes, and don't get me wrong, I love Sarah, but sometimes I'm almost glad I was in a coma and didn't have to marry her," Johnny commented wryly.

Bruce looked at him for a moment and then burst into laughter. Johnny just glared at his friend's amusement and looked out the plane window.

"Seriously, man, relax. It's a vacation, well for you anyway but I intend to have plenty of fun when I'm not at the seminar. Besides, we're there for a whole week and the seminar is only for three days. It'll be great!" Bruce enthused.

"I am relaxing and I'm looking forward to it, really."

"That's the spirit, buddy. Besides, what could go wrong?"

Johnny stared steadily at Bruce and groaned, rubbing his face with his hands.

"What? What did I say?"

"I said the same exact thing to Sarah before I left. I'm hoping they don't turn out to be famous last words."

Bruce burst into gales of laughter again and shook his head.

******

After checking in and getting settled in their suite, Johnny and Bruce decided to wander around close by the hotel and get some dinner. When they finished dinner, they walked around for a little while to get the feel of the area and then returned to their suite at the hotel to collapse gratefully into bed.

The next two days they were kept busy with the seminar during the day and some general sightseeing in the evenings. They visited various restaurants, pubs and clubs to take in the nightlife and thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

They greeted the third and final day of the seminar excitedly since the serious sightseeing would begin. They planned to go out into the countryside over the next two days before returning to the city for their final day of the trip and heading back home.

Bruce woke up early and decided to meander around the hotel for a while before breakfast. He went into Johnny's room to let him know where he was going.

"Hey, Johnny, wake up," he said, giving Johnny's shoulder a quick shake. Johnny just mumbled and rolled over. "Hey, man, I'm gonna go walk around for a bit, hurry up and get ready and I'll meet you for breakfast before heading to the seminar."

Bruce barely heard Johnny mutter something that sounded like "Okay".

"John, breakfast, soon," Bruce said, a little louder.

"Yeah, yeah," Johnny mumbled and Bruce left.

Bruce walked out the hotel's door and out into the sunshine. It really was a beautiful day. He spotted a newspaper stand not far off and decided to grab a paper. Looking in his wallet he realized he would also have to stop at the bank. It was all fine and well for Johnny to whip out his credit card, he had a trust fund. Bruce had to manage his money more carefully. He rummaged in his pocket for some loose change and counted it as he walked toward the stand.

"All right Granddad, I'll be back in a bit," Bruce heard a female voice say. He looked up and saw a woman with long red hair that was pulled into a ponytail walking away from the newspaper stand. The older man, grandpa apparently, watched her walk away then he turned to smile at Bruce.

"Hey, how are you? Can I get a paper?" Bruce asked, smiling in return.

"Sure, young man. From America are you? Here on holiday?"

"No, I'm here for a seminar but I took a couple of extra days so I can go do the tourist thing when it's over today. Wish I could have taken a longer vacation though." He picked up one of the newspapers and handed the money over.

"Well, you have a good time. At least it's not Christmas," the man commented wryly.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." The man waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Okay, well, there's a bank over there right?"

"Yes, just follow that redhead over there," he answered with a gesture in the direction of the woman with the ponytail. "That's my granddaughter and she's going to the bank for me."

"Thanks, thanks a lot." Bruce quickly waved goodbye and started for the bank.

******

Johnny stumbled from the bed, nearly fell and groped for his cane. He wasn't relishing the return flight at all, his leg was still stiff from the flight over despite all the walking he'd done the past couple days. He knew he should do the exercises Bruce gave him but there never seemed to be enough time. He quickly showered and dressed and then went into the living room and turned on the TV to watch while he pulled on his shoes.

_Bruce walked into the bank. He was talking to a pretty redhead while standing in the line. A tall skinny man with close cropped hair came in and proceeded to rob the bank. Bruce lunged for the guy to knock the gun out of his hand. The man fired. Bruce fell to the floor. People were screaming…_

Johnny jerked his hand from the television, gasping for air in the aftermath of the vision that had assailed him. What could go wrong indeed? Damn.

Johnny rushed into his room and grabbed the cell phone, hoping like crazy that Bruce had his on… voicemail… well that would have to do.

"Bruce, it's Johnny, stay away from any banks especially if there is a redheaded woman in it. The place is going to be robbed and you'll be shot. Call me back, hurry!" Johnny snapped the phone shut and shoved it in his pocket, grabbed his cane and hurried from the room, the pain in his leg forgotten. He got outside the hotel door and started looking around, hoping to spot Bruce waiting for him. He thought he remembered Bruce mentioning something about breakfast. He saw no sign of Bruce but he did spot the newspaper stand not far away. He went over.

"Excuse me?" he said to the older man at the stand.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"I hope so. I'm looking for my friend, tall, big guy," Johnny attempted to act like he was very muscular bringing an amused grin to the news seller's face, "Dreadlocks."

"He was here just a little while ago, buying a paper. He asked for directions to the bank, it's just over there," he said, pointing out the direction.

"The bank, oh no," Johnny groaned.

"Is something wrong?"

"Maybe, I don't know, hopefully not yet." Johnny gazed for a moment in the direction of the bank and then looked around again. He turned back to the news seller. "This is probably going to sound really strange, but did you happen to see a woman with red hair around here, maybe going to the bank?"

"Course I did, my granddaughter, I asked her to go to the bank for me. In fact, I told your friend to follow her to find the bank."

Johnny rubbed his face with his hands and sighed heavily.

"Now, look here you," the man snapped, levelling his finger at Johnny, "is there some sort of problem? That's my granddaughter I'm talking about."

"I don't know sir, I honestly don't know. There might be, or there might not be." Johnny answered as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "If Bruce answers his phone everything might be okay." Johnny listened to the phone ring and go to voicemail again. He snapped it shut.

"He didn't answer, did he?" the man asked solemnly.

Johnny shook his head. "No, he didn't. I have to go." He stuffed the cell phone back in his pocket and started in the direction of the bank, then gave a quick look back at the news seller. "You might want to call the police and tell them to go to the bank," he advised and turned back toward the bank.

"The police, oh Donna, you better be okay my girl," the man muttered to himself and picked up his phone.

When Johnny got to the bank a few minutes later he scanned the area, looking for the short haired man he'd seen shooting Bruce in his vision. The only other person near the bank was a slightly odd seeming man. He was tallish and thin, wearing a suit and a long coat and had his hands stuck in his pockets as he peered up at the bank. Johnny could faintly hear the man talking to himself. In one quick move, he pulled a pair of glasses out of his pocket and slid them on. The man rocked on his heels for a moment and then turned and looked in Johnny's direction.

Johnny, while sure he'd never seen the fellow before nonetheless could not suppress a shiver down his back at the sight of him, nor could he fail to notice the brief look of recognition that passed across the strange man's face. The man rocked on his heels once again, began to whistle tunelessly and again, in one move, flipped the glasses off his face and back into his pocket. He turned back to gazing at the bank.

Johnny decided to try Bruce's phone one last time before making up his mind whether or not he should go inside the bank himself. He tried to ignore the sidelong glances the strange man was giving him as the phone rang, and finally, after a seeming eternity, Bruce answered.

"Bruce, man, I've been trying to call you, you gotta get out of the bank, right now. It's going to be robbed!" Johnny half-yelled into the phone. He didn't notice that at his words, the strange man had stopped whistling or that he was now standing, still as a statue, and staring at Johnny.

******

Bruce walked into the bank and was relieved to see it wasn't very busy. He'd be able to get his traveler's checks changed and meet Johnny for breakfast, maybe before Johnny even fully realized he was gone. He got in line behind the red haired woman and pulled out a couple of checks. As he glanced down to look at the checks he noticed the woman was tapping her foot impatiently. He looked back up.

"Um, excuse me, but do you think this is going to take a long time? It's just I have to meet my buddy for breakfast."

The woman turned to look at him and she smiled. He immediately saw the change in her body language and the way she quickly looked him over… she was going to flirt with him. He suppressed the urge to sigh. Although she was fairly attractive, he was in no mood for playing games. He gritted his teeth and put on his most winning smile.

"No, I don't think it will probably take very long, I'm just in a hurry," she answered in a teasing tone. "I'm Donna, by the way." She stuck her hand out.

"Uh, hi Donna, I'm Bruce. Thanks for the info." He kept smiling.

"Oh, you are very welcome," she replied with a smile as she eyed him up and down. Bruce began to feel vaguely like a slab of meat. He started to think maybe Johnny was right about the fact that he should stop looking at women the way this woman was looking at him right now.

"So, tell me tell, dark and very handsome, will you be in town long?" She sidled a little closer to him.

Bruce took an involuntary step back. "Uh, erm, only for couple more days," he answered with a weak chuckle, his smile slipping a bit. She didn't seem to notice. She had opened her mouth to say something else when Bruce felt his phone go off. He was glad he had realized that he'd inadvertently shut it off before he'd come into the bank. Johnny might have tried to call. As Bruce looked at the number it seemed Johnny was calling him now.

"Uh, sorry, I have to take this call," he apologized and flipped open his phone. "Hey, John, what's up?" He listened for a moment. "It's going to what?" he blurted out, startling Donna. He smiled an apology at her and lowered his voice. "When?… oh great… uh, yeah actually, I am."

He surreptitiously looked around the bank and noticed a tall, thin man with close cropped hair loitering near the doors of the bank. He looked away before the man saw him.

"Yeah, Johnny, I see him, he's sort of hovering over near the doors… no he's not doing anything just standing there looking around. No, I _can't _tell if he's got a gun, I don't have x-ray vision you know."

Bruce looked up at hearing Donna's gasp and realized he'd spoken slightly louder than he intended. He opened his mouth to ask her not to say anything but was too late.

"A gun?" she nearly shrieked. Bruce winced. "Oh, _wizard_, that is _just _what I need right now."

She pushed past Bruce and headed for the door. Bruce snapped the phone shut and reached for her arm to stop her but the tall man had clearly already heard what was said and was stepping in front of the doors. Bruce managed to get a hold of Donna's arm and dragged her behind him as he stepped forward. The man pulled a gun from his jacket.

"Well, well, well, where do you think you're going Sonny Jim?" the man asked as he levelled the gun at Bruce's chest. Bruce stopped and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "I think you better turn yourself right around and let's all get together in a little group right over there," the man advised, waving his gun in the direction of the teller counter.

"I suggest you lot come out here and join the rest of us, nice and slow, with your hands high over your heads," he said in a louder voice to the two tellers and another man who looked like he was probably the bank manager, moving the gun in a "come here" gesture. The bank employees put their hands up and slowly walked around the counter to stand near Bruce and Donna.

"Now then, now that we're all together I want to get one thing nice and sparkling clear. I'm here to rob this bank. Do as I say and no one gets hurt okay? So why don't you all have a seat here on the floor and be nice and quietlike and I'll just go about my business and leave with none the wiser."

The robber looked them all over and then went to peer out the window and lock the doors. He saw no one outside except two men talking but he ignored them when it seemed they weren't paying any attention to the bank. He came back to where the others were sitting, shaking out a folded up knapsack as he did.

"You, c'mere love," he said, pointing his gun at the female bank teller. She glanced at everyone else before finally standing up and approaching the robber. "Now, you and I are going to take a little stroll to the back and you're gonna fill this bag for me, right?"

The girl quickly nodded.

"Like I said before," he paused to look at her name badge, "Emma, no one's gonna get hurt as long as you do as I say and then I'll be right out of your hair got it?"

She nodded again. He turned to the others and waved the gun at them. "And no funny business from you lot either. I'll just be right there so I'll know if you try anything. Lead on, darlin'. Let's get this over with so I can leave."

At that moment, a wail of sirens and a screech of tires heralded the arrival of the police.

******

"Bruce? Bruce!" Johnny snapped the phone shut in exasperation and looked at the bank doors. When Bruce didn't shortly emerge from the bank Johnny realized the woman's cry he'd heard had alerted the robber. He relaxed slightly though when he realized he hadn't yet heard a gunshot. Maybe Bruce was still okay, but it was likely he was now a hostage and to make matters worse, Johnny had told that news seller to call the police. This was not going well. He put his phone away and noticed that the strange man was standing quite still and staring at him. He felt that chill again but ignored it and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry but, do I know you?" Johnny asked uncertainly. The strange man rocked again on the heels of his high top sneakers but remained silent, still staring.

"I only ask because you seem to know me and I don't recall that I've ever seen you before," Johnny continued, the uncertainty in his tone being slowly overtaken by annoyance. He hated being stared at.

The man opened his mouth, closed it, frowned, rocked on his heels again and opened his mouth again.

"Weeelllll…" he began, looking up and then quickly back at Johnny. He heaved a great breath. "Yeah," he breathed out, looking at the ground and then back up at Johnny.

"From where? You don't look like anyone I remember ever meeting so how do you know me?"

"Oh, yes you have," the man answered back, so quickly the sentence was almost one word. Then he grinned and waved a finger at Johnny in a scolding gesture. "You don't recognize me, but we have met. We… er… spent… several days together, I guess, ohhhhh," he sniffed and shrugged before continuing, "a few months ago." he concluded in a smug tone.

"Then how is it I don't remember you?" Johnny rubbed his forehead and gazed at the strange man. "I think I'd remember you."

"Wellllll… I looked a bit different then," he replied with a half chuckle and flashed a big toothy grin again. He rubbed his nose and sniffed. "You were with that lovely friend of yours, what was her name…" he paused and screwed his face up into a thoughtful frown again, "ah yes, Alex," he finished triumphantly. He smiled that toothy smile again and tilted his head back and forth, his eyes snapping with amusement.

"Huh?" Johnny choked and could only just stare, his mouth hanging open, confusion all over his face.

The man gave a little giggle and then said shortly "I'm the Doctor." He was practically dancing with glee.

"What? No! How?" Johnny struggled but could not seem to get words out. He could only stand helplessly, his mouth hanging open, his mind reeling as he tried to take it in.

"You remember, don't you," the man almost looked hurt. "Rose, the Daleks, Ace, that senator person… I forget his name… and I had no hair!" he said the last laughing and ruffled his fingers through his own wild hair.

Johnny could remember. That had probably been one of the single, most unforgettable, certainly _the_ most bizarre and unusual, times in his life. But, how could it possibly be the _same man_? He decided to suspend belief for the time being and just go along.

"Ummm, so, uh, how's Rose?"

The Doctor sniffed again and shoved his hands into his pockets. "She's fine… she's, um," he looked up and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "how can I put this," he looked back at Johnny, "in a parallel dimension."

Johnny felt his mouth about to drop open again and stopped it, he tried to answer casually. "Oh, I see," and blushed as he heard his voice skip a register.

The Doctor shrugged. "Yeah, well, she's with her family… I guess it was time for her to move on, as it were. I'm travelling with Donna now. She's a nice companion, smart, very smart, and funny," he paused for a moment, "and she's completely mad of course," he finished, rolling his eyes and grinning. "Actually," he continued, looking around curiously, "she was supposed to be around here somewhere. I brought her back to visit her family for a bit and we were going to meet over at her granddad's kiosk over there, but I can't find her anywhere." He looked around again. "Not surprising, I expect," he muttered.

An idea came to Johnny. "Does she by any chance have red hair?"

"Oh yes," the Doctor answered gaily. "And all that goes with it, of course," he mumbled, scanning the area again.

"Huh," Johnny grunted. "Then, I hate to tell you this, but, um, there might be a slight problem," Johnny said hesitantly.

"What do you mean, problem, exactly?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, I just stopped over there to ask that guy if he'd seen my buddy Bruce. Um, he told me he'd asked Donna to go to the bank for him and had given Bruce directions to the bank a couple of minutes later." Johnny gave a quick nod at the bank they stood in front of. "I had a vision, back in the hotel room, that the bank would be robbed. I asked the guy to call the police but it took too long for Bruce to answer his cell phone." He looked at the bank again. "I think the robbery is going on right now, and Bruce didn't come out and neither did she which means they're in there, with the robber."

"What?!" the Doctor snapped, his voice going up an octave.

"And now the police are probably going to be here any minute."

"WHAT?!!" the Doctor's voice went even higher.

"They're probably going to end up as hostages," Johnny finished quietly.

"Ohhh," the Doctor howled, turning in a quick circle. "That's just brilliant," he spat.

And then the two of them had to jump aside to avoid the police cars that were suddenly screeching to a halt where they'd been standing a moment before.

******

"What in the bloody hell…" the robber bellowed. He stormed to the door to look out, dragging the hapless Emma along with him. He peered out.

"Who called the bleedin' coppers?" he raged, stomping back to the counter. He pointed his gun at each of them as he asked and they all shook their heads. He waved his gun around. "Well if no one called them then why are they here?"

Bruce, Donna and the others all looked at each other and then Emma said, "I don't know."

"That's… that's just great, just bloody brilliant," he growled and then he let go of Emma's arm and began to stalk angrily around the bank lobby, waving his arms and shouting curses at no one in particular.

******

Johnny and the Doctor hovered in the meager concealing shadows between two buildings just across from the bank, watching the activity of the police and the news crew that had almost seemed to materialize right on the heels of the police. Johnny took a step towards the street. The Doctor grabbed his jacket, careful not to actually touch Johnny and pulled him back.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to go out there and touch something. I have to know that Bruce is okay," Johnny explained. "And your friend, Donna, of course."

"And then what?"

"Then we have to figure out a way to stop this without anyone getting hurt."

"Well, if we can find the back door I can get us inside," the Doctor mused.

They paused for a moment, the sound of someone ranting was faintly audible from where they stood, even over the bustle and hubbub in the street. Johnny and the Doctor looked at each other.

"Sounds like someone's having a bad day," the Doctor commented wryly, a cheeky grin stretching his mobile face.

Johnny grunted in assent and the began to casually stroll into the road.

"This is Matthew Peters reporting live from the scene of a possible hostage situation here at this local bank," Johnny heard the newsman say. He barely glanced at the reporter and his cameraman as he walked close enough to brush his hand against the news van. Nothing.

As he ambled toward the closest police car he noticed the Doctor had moved along the sidewalk and was crossing further down the street from the action. The Doctor gave a quick nod in acknowledgement to Johnny as they made eye contact and continued in a rolling gait to the sidewalk. Johnny saw him quickly glance around and then duck between two buildings.

The sound of ranting inside the bank grew louder as Johnny neared the building but at least he hadn't heard any gunfire. He brushed his hand along the back of the closest police car as he neared the sidewalk. Still nothing. He muttered a curse under his breath, wishing briefly that his power was more reliable and worked when he needed it to.

He reached the sidewalk and slipped as quickly as he could between the bank and the building next to it. He leaned against the bank building and peered around the corner to see if anyone had noticed him.

_Shots rang out from inside the bank. Johnny looked out into the street again as the glass in the bank doors shattered and the robber came rushing out, waving his gun and screaming curses at the police. He levelled his gun to fire and his body jerked and twitched as the police fired on him. He dropped to the ground in a heap._

Johnny shook himself free of his vision and sighed heavily. The situation seemed to be worsening. He turned and moved to the back of the bank building and towards the bank's back door. He saw the Doctor approaching from the opposite direction.

"Well?" the Doctor asked as he stopped at the door, raising an eyebrow at the obvious distress on Johnny's face.

"Getting worse," Johnny replied shortly.

"I guess we better get inside then," the Doctor commented reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out his sonic screwdriver. He held it up to Johnny with a wide grin, twirled it in his fingers and then pointed it at the door.

"Will it take long?" Johnny asked and immediately heard the door lock release. "Guess not," he muttered as the Doctor stuffed the device back in his pocket and eased open the door.

******

After ranting for a few minutes, the robber peeked outside again and noticed the news crew. His gaze swept the bank and he spotted the television the bank was using to show video of their latest sales promotion. He dragged the television trolley out away from the wall and unhooked the video. He flipped channels until he found the news. The hostages all looked at each other and then up at the TV with interest.

Beside him, Bruce heard Donna gasp. He looked at her quickly, concerned. "Are you all right?" he whispered to her. She was sitting quite still, staring at the TV with her mouth agape. He looked back at the TV and could see nothing out of the ordinary as the camera was panning the scene. News reporter, police, police cars, nothing unusual. At the very edge of the scene he noticed a man in a long brown overcoat crossing the street but the camera moved so quickly back to the front of the bank that Bruce thought nothing of it. He looked at Donna again.

"What is it? Did you see something?" he pressed in a low tone.

"The Doctor," she breathed. Bruce realized she was still in an almost trance and not actually answering his question.

"What Doctor?" he asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She shook off her reverie and looked at him, her eyes alight. "It's the Doctor. The Doctor's coming. He'll get us out of here," she whispered in reply.

"The Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor… THE Doctor. I'm travelling with him. He won't let anything happen, just you wait."

Bruce's face screwed up in confusion. How would some doctor get them out of this? He was distracted from his confused thoughts by Donna fidgeting. "Come on, Doctor," she hissed under her breath, wringing her hands anxiously. Bruce started to say something to calm her down but stopped when he saw the robber walking over to them. Their low voiced conversation must have attracted his attention. The man leaned over, grabbed Donna by the arm and pulled her to her feet.

"C'mere darling. You're gonna have a little chat with the police," he said as he pulled her to the doors. And that was when Donna exploded.

"Oy, sunshine," she snapped at him, jerking her arm from his grasp, "just what the bloody hell do you think you are doing?"

The robber stood and stared at Donna, who put her hands on her hips and glared furiously at him.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ with you. _You_," she snarled, stabbing him in the chest with her forefinger, "are gonna just get us out of here. What were you thinking? Are you too stupid to see the big picture?" She rapped him on the side of the head with a fist. The robber backed away a step. Donna advanced.

"How in the bloody hell did you even _think_ you were gonna get away with this? Tell me that!" she spat. The robber began to slowly retreat from Donna's onslaught, but she followed him, her language deteriorating momentarily before she recovered herself. Bruce had to admire her command of the invective.

"Ruining this lovely day for all of us. Scaring us and our families out of their minds. You stupid," Donna began waving her arms as she hit her stride, "pathetic, useless," her scolding grew louder, "inconsiderate, bad haircut, scruffy looking," she tweaked his jacket, "miserable, cowardly TWIT!" she finished at the top of her lungs. The noise of her shouting had carried outside causing the police to stare at each other in confusion.

The would-be bank robber, now terrified out of his wits from Donna's harangue, dropped his gun and bolted for the door. He crashed through the glass, his empty hands held high in surrender, screaming "HELP ME!" in a high voice.

"You come back here," Donna shrieked in indignation, "I'm not finished with you yet." She began to march across the lobby but Bruce jumped up and snagged Donna's arm to stop her. She halted, looked at Bruce with disgust at his intervention, shook off his arm and crossed her arms across her chest with a sniff. Bruce took a step away from her in case she decided to start in on him.

They watched as the now sobbing would-be robber dropped to his knees, begging the police to arrest him, every now and then glancing quickly back at the bank in fear that that horrible banshee-woman was following him.

******

Johnny and the Doctor looked at each other in surprise when they heard a woman's voice raising in anger. The Doctor smiled.

"Ah, Donna," he said in a fond tone and then leaned back against a wall with his arms folded. Johnny stared at him.

"We need to go in there, try to stop that guy," Johnny began.

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't think so, just wait. Donna's on a roll just now, she won't thank us for the interruption." His eyes twinkled with glee as he smirked at Johnny.

Johnny helplessly dropped his arms and leaned on his cane to wait, his eyes watching the play of emotions over the Doctor's expressive face as they listened to Donna chastise the robber. When they heard the sound of the glass breaking from the robber running through the door they decided to go up front finally and see what was going on.

Donna had calmed somewhat from high dudgeon to about medium dudgeon, thanks in part to everyone's effusive gratitude for saving their lives. Bruce especially had a charming smile on his face and was laying the gratitude on thickly. Donna was basking in his appreciation, well pleased with herself.

"Well done Donna," the Doctor boomed as he and Johnny entered the lobby.

"Doctor!" she cried and ran over to him. Then, as she reached him she punched his arm. "Where were you?"

"I was outside most of the time, but I heard what you did, Donna, you were fantastic. See? I told you so," the Doctor soothed.

Donna folder her arms and sniffed. "Yeah, guess I was. But you still should have been there."

"You didn't need my help at all," the Doctor said beaming.

Donna quickly looked him up and down and shrugged. "Yeeah," she drawled, "why would I need help from an alien twig?"

Donna and the Doctor looked at each and burst out laughing. Donna then glanced over at where Bruce and Johnny were talking quietly and walked over.

"So, tall, dark and handsome," Donna said to Bruce with a flirtatious smile, "care to buy a heroine lunch?"

Bruce bowed and offered Donna his arm, "I'd be delighted," he answered.

The four of them slipped out the back and went for lunch at a nearby restaurant after Donna reassured her grandfather she was all right. After lunch, Bruce offered to walk Donna home, which she quickly accepted. The Doctor and Johnny wandered around in the area of Johnny's hotel.

"So, Doctor, I've been meaning to ask, what happened to Rose? I've been starting to remember small snatches occasionally of the vision I had when we bumped into each other. I was her in the vision but otherwise it's mostly this bright light. It doesn't make a lot of sense."

"Ah, well, Rose managed to open the heart of the TARDIS. She absorbed the time vortex and no one's meant to do that. I had to take it from her to save her life and then I regenerated to save my own."

Johnny nodded in understanding, too awed to speak.

"I guess that's why I passed out," Johnny said wryly. "A vision of something like that must have short circuited me," he paused, a thought suddenly occurring to him. "So, she was that bad wolf Alex and I warned you guys about?"

The Doctor's eyebrows flew up in surprise. "Oh yeah, I'd almost forgotten you'd done that. Yes, she was."

Johnny saw Bruce approaching and waved.

"Well Doctor," Johnny began, "I'm sure you've got to go and Bruce and I have to get ready to leave for the country. I'd offer to shake your hand but… you know," he grinned deprecatingly and shrugged.

The Doctor chuckled. "I should go and see when Donna's going to be ready to leave and of course, explain things to her mother," the Doctor paused and screwed up his face. "What _is_ it about the mothers?" he grouched as he turned to walk away, Bruce and Johnny's laughter at his comment following him down the street.

THE END

Hope you enjoyed this short sequel/follow up to "The Doctor Zone". I am currently working on another follow up...this one follows what happens to Ace...and Captain Jack of course. Thanks for reading and would love to read any comments you might have.


End file.
